Almost Lover
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: Randy Orton and Nichole Kelzer have had a secret relationship going on for months. Nicholes reaching a breaking point, and Randys not ready to let her go. Will people find out? How will this effect their wrestling careers? Will they stay friends? RandyxOC
1. Complicated

******Alright, hey guys. I thought this story up out of no where. Starting in April I began watching wrestling again, and I found myself suddenly drawn to Randy Orton for some reason. I've always thought he was a good wrestler, and hot for that matter, but only recently has he caught my eye. Anyway here's the sotry I hope you all like. Let me know what you think; Continue it, or delete it? Let me know Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Complicated**

"I love you." I heard his low voice whisper in my ear sending shivers up my spine. My grip on his warm body tightened knowing just what was coming. "I gotta get going though. She'll start to get suspicious." He was referring to Sam, his wife. The woman that he was married to, I felt my heart break at the mention of her. _I can't keep doing this._ I thought feeling myself turn in on my own body as I sat up wrapping the white sweat soaked sheets tighter around myself as he got up and started dressing. _You say that every week and yet here you are._ I added in my head as my eyes watched Randy move to slide his pants up over his boxer briefs. He paused looking at me, "You okay?" He stood there with his jeans undone, and no shirt. _Yeah, like I'm really gonna be able to focus on anything other than your naked body._ I nodded not wanting to open my mouth for fear of what was going to spill out. I wanted to stop this, but I didn't. I wanted to end the secrets. I wanted to stop these meetings. He was cheating on his wife, I knew that. He knew that. I'm pretty sure Sam had figured it out by now, but I didn't want to end this with him. I loved the way he made me feel. I loved the way his hands felt when they were touching me. I loved the thrill this gave me. I'm sure he felt the same way otherwise he wouldn't be here.

I felt my nose burn and my throat began to get tight as my eyes watered, I closed my eyes before the tears had the chance to spill out. "Nik…" I heard him sigh as the bed dipped on his side. I didn't open them, I couldn't. I wasn't about to bring feelings into this. He had to go back to his wife. He needed to leave me. "Look at me." I heard him say.

"I- I don't want to leave you…" I heard him mutter. I turned my head away from him, not buying it. He got what he wanted, we were done for now. He wanted to go spend time with his wife. "Nik, c'mon." I heard him trying to coerce me into opening my eyes. I shook my head vigorously now. "Nik, I-." He began only I cut him off.

"Go back to your wife, Orton." I had hoped my voice wouldn't be as weak as it was, but it wavered at the word wife. Randy stopped just staring at me. I couldn't look at him.

"Nichole." I head his deep voice say in a tone that I read as one I couldn't say no to. Slowly, very slowly I turned my head to look at him. His blue eyes had me hypnotized where I sat. Suddenly I saw him leaning in until our lips were caught together in a kiss, not like most of the one's we share, this one was sweet, and slow. I felt my body reclining on its own as his body hovered over mine. His mouth was soft as his lips continued to work against mine. My arms slid around his shoulders as I pressed my naked body against his causing a groan to erupt from his throat. "I love you." He whispered against my mouth before pecking my mouth one last time. He rolled away as he continued getting dressed, throwing his button up blue shirt on, and then going back to doing up his pants. He looked at me, I leaned down to grab my bra and underwear. Throwing those on, I slid out from under the covers and made my way to my suitcases. We had a show in St. Louis. A place where Randy could easily stay at home with his family, instead however he was here with me. I stood up holding a pair of my yoga pants only to feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned to face off with a now fully clothed Randy. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded knowing that his tour bus was getting fixed so he hitched a ride in mine.

"Alright, I've said this before, but I really do gotta go." He sighed out I nodded not looking at him. I hated these moments. They reminded me of just how much of Randy I actually got. We were a secret. A well-kept secret and it was taking its toll on whatever kind of relationship we had.

"Bye." I said to him as I leaned up and pecked his lips before walking off to the bathroom for a long hot shower. I heard the front door open. Randy must've stood there watching me until I disappeared behind the bathroom door because it was then that I heard the door close.

The next day was pretty uneventful; I met up with Randy for lunch considering our busses had to be rolling with us on them by 1:00. We stopped at subway getting sandwiches. We had the usual argument over who was paying in the end I lost considering Randy was Randy. We took our lunch back to my bus and ate there as the hired driver drove from St. Louis through the next state over, towards our next show in in Massachusetts- which was why we were leaving so early. That and we enjoyed spending time with one another. The driver had his own compartment up towards the front of my bus; he said we'd be getting to Massachusetts by tomorrow before disappearing behind the sliding door. Leaving Randy and I lots of time to ourselves with nothing to do. I sighed sitting back in my chair as I looked down at my half eaten sub.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked with an eyebrow up. I just looked at him blankly.

"You're seriously asking me that question?" I snapped at him.

"I don't get what's the problem, Nichole." He told me obviously trying to keep his cool.

"I'm the fucking problem Randy." I hissed back at him feeling my anger boil over. "I'm the other woman, and I don't want to deal with the feelings it brings anymore."

"You-!" He started loudly pausing with a glance to the front of the bus, "You knew exactly what you were getting into before we started this, Nik. I told you." I nodded knowing he'd warned me that it couldn't happen all the time, and that he had a wife. The first time we slept together wasn't planned; it just twisted and turned into this. No one knew about it. It's not like we could talk about it to anyone else, everyone knew that Randy Orton was married.

"I know that. Thank you. I just feel like a- a-. I don't know." I said feeling defeated. _A home wrecker? A slut? _My mind filled in the blanks with words that had been going through my head as to what I was, but I couldn't bring myself to say any of them.

"Feel like a what, Nik?" Randy asked as he moved so that he was sitting next to me in the little booth that was my kitchen table. I had a feeling he knew exactly what I felt like he just didn't want to say it either.

"I don't know." I muttered looking down at my half eaten food wanting to throw up the other half. "Just forget I said anything." I muttered as I stood up and motioned for him to move. Which he did slowly, "Nik…?" He muttered as I made my way towards the back, towards the room with a bed. Ignoring him I lifted the heavy blackout curtain as I slid onto the bed. The only thing in the room. There was no floor. It was just a bed, a long window with some frilly white curtains hung over the far side of the bed. I sighed as I felt my body relax against the comfort of the mattress. Suddenly I felt it dip, and knew Randy had come in, "I'm sorry." I heard him mutter as his mouth kissed its way up my body until his lips were at my ear. Rolling over I faced him my brown eyes met his blue ones and I felt my heart rate pick up.

"Randy…" I muttered as my arms slid around him and pulling him closer. He was all mine away from his home, when he was away from St. Louis, and in between shows. I had him as if we were a couple, I had his full and undivided attention, it was secretive of course, no one _really_ knew he was with me. "I know this must be hard on you… and I'm sorry. I- I've been trying to figure out a way to end things, but I haven't found the right moment yet." Randy whispered as his arms went around me.

"I want to end things, Randy." I muttered he stiffened as he pulled away. "Nik…" He muttered his tone of voice was filled with worry. He didn't like hearing me say that. Turning around I face him as I brought my knees into me wrapping my arms around them I rocked myself forwards slightly, "I- I want to end thing, but I don't. I- I don't know why… This isn't good for either one of us, Randy, You know that." He nodded not looking at me. He knew it, but he- like me didn't want it to end either. Our feelings towards each other were complicated.

"This wasn't something we planned Randy." I muttered as I leaned back against the windows. He sighed moving in closer to me with a nod. "Nik, If I could go back I would. I'd save you from all of this." He muttered, "But, now things are complicated." He finished.

"Things are always complicated when you add feelings to them." I replied as he slid an arm around me with a chuckle at that last statement.

* * *

**Alright, I know Randy Orton is happily married with a daughter this idea just hit me and I went with it... So, Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks you guys!**


	2. Hard To Breathe

**Chapter 2: Boston, Massachusetts**

* * *

Hard To Breathe

I let out a deep breath. I'd just finished up the show, Monday night Raw; everyone was either out partying, or being good little superstars-like myself- and staying in at the hotel. We were heading out again in the morning, and I needed some time to sleep before then. I sighed making myself comfortable on the king size bed the room offered. Lying there I thought about Randy, and how empty I felt when he wasn't around. Thinking about how I felt with his hands on me, then when he had to leave to go to his wife. My chest felt as though it were caving in. I felt my breathing increase at the thought of him with his wife, and daughter.

_I'm a home wrecker. _I thought briefly before tears sprang up behind my eyes. _He has a daughter with Sam, hell I was at their wedding. Of course that was before the affair had started._ I thought holding the comforter tighter around my body. I knew what this affair was doing to myself, and I knew it had to end, as the tears continued to fall from my eyes, and run down my cheeks. A sob managed to escape my throat. I tried to keep quiet to prevent anyone from hearing, but a sharp knock on the door told me otherwise.

Working to stop the waterworks I got up from the bed hollering, "Just a minute!" As I raced off to the bathroom, however once I reached the bathroom I heard the door open and someone waltzed right in. _Randy_. I thought briefly as I slammed the bathroom door closed in a hurry, quickly locking it not wanting to see him.

"Nik…" I heard a deep voice ask through the doorway. However it wasn't Randy's voice. The voice belonged to Phillip Brooks, or better known to some as CM Punk. He was one of my good friends from back before I even made my debut as a wrestler. He never liked my relationship with Randy- of course he didn't know the full extent of it, but I'm sure he'd guessed it pretty quickly.

"Nik…?" I heard him ask again. I knew I couldn't possibly talk to him about this. I knew he'd instantly tell me to leave Randy, that continuing this affair wouldn't be good for me at all, and I didn't want to hear it, because- because I knew he was right.

"What?" I asked sharply. I knew I sounded like I'd been crying and he could tell because his voice changed, and I heard the door knob move. "Nichole. Open the door."

"What Phillip? What d'you want?" I asked him sharply my voice showing annoyance.

"Please, open the door?" He asked his voice now at a normal tone. I stood there with my arms wrapped around me, trying to make myself disappear. I felt my eyes water, all sorts of thoughts running through my head. Slowly moving towards the door I opened it and came face to face with one of my best friends. My eyes felt puffy, and I could tell I didn't look too good by his facial expression.

"What did he do now?" Phil asked me. I shook my head quickly walking towards him. My arms went around him in a much needed hug, "It- it's not him, Phil… It's me." I muttered into his shoulder.

I felt him pull back away from me as his hands gripped my shoulders. He forced my gaze to meet his as he said, "Nik, it's not you. It's him." He wanted to say more, but he knew he'd be overstepping boundaries, even though we both new that he had figured out the whole deal.

"I know that you know, Phil." I told him in a blank voice as I pulled away to sit down on my bad. I folded my legs into my chest crossing them at the shins as my arms encircled them pulling myself in tighter. Phil sat down next to me sliding an arm around me leaning in he whispered into my ear, "Then, you should know that it's not you." I knew what was coming, _'It's him, Nik. All him.' But, doesn't it take two to tango?_

"This isn't you, Nik. I've known you longer than he has. I know that this whole set up wasn't you're idea. It was just a way for Orton to relieve stress, or get out of his marriage. I bet he told you he was going to end his marriage for this, didn't he?" I hesitated at that not wanting to admit that he had, and that I truly bought it.

At my lack of a response, Phil got all the information he needed, "Nik, c'mon. You're smarter than this. I know you are." I felt my eyes water as those same words popped into my head. _Home wrecker, Slut, Whore, Sleaze…_ I felt a lump form in my throat, and my nose burned. I crumbled. I felt Phil slide his arms around me. He held me to him comfortingly, "Shhh, Nik. It's okay."

"No, No. It's not. I- I have to end things with him. I have to stop it, but I can't-. I can't let go of him. I- I think I love him." I sobbed into his shirt. I felt Phil tense up slightly at that.

"Nik…" I heard him mutter. I could hear the shock, and sympathy in his voice. "You can't possibly-. He's married-."

"I know!" I shouted jerking myself away. I stood up from the bed with my arms across my chest, angry now. "Don't you think I get that? I get it he's not mine, he never will be. It hurts to know that, and you reminding me isn't helping me right this moment." Phil put his hands up signifying a truce.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He told me, slowly getting up from the bed as well. He came around closer to me. "I didn't mean to-." He began only to cut himself off. I watched his eyes shift to my open door. Turning around I faced off with Randy. He had his closed hand up by the door, as if he were about to knock. He was wearing a white button up shirt with jeans. My eyes scanned up his body stopping when our eyes locked.

"Uhh… Nik?" He asked. His deep voice sending shock waves throughout the silent room. I glanced to Phil worried about his reaction to Randy. I saw him giving him a cold, hard glare. It went unspoken. Phil wanted him gone, but there was a line, and he knew that. I felt Phil slide an arm around me as he pulled me against him tightly.

"I'm right across the hall…" I heard him whisper in my ear. I nodded quickly as I wiped my eyes with my hands after hugging him back. Turning I watched him leave, giving Randy a look the whole way out. I heard Randy close the door as I numbly walked over to my bed quickly sitting down on it.

"Are you okay, baby?" I heard Randy ask as I felt him try and touch my shoulder but I pulled away. He was sitting down next to me, but I was just out of his reach. "Nik… What's wrong?"

"We- we should stop." I said to him.

"Stop…?" He asked not getting it.

"Stop this. Us. It's not right, Randy. It's not on so many levels. You have a daughter. You're married…" I trailed off lamely.

I felt the bed dip as he moved in closer to me his lips brushing over my ear, "It wasn't a problem, before…" I felt his mouth kiss my neck 'causing my body to react as I cut a groan off half way through, "Rrrandy…." I groaned loudly once his mouth moved over my tank top strap to my shoulder as his tongue flicked out over my skin.

"Randy…" I muttered as I felt his arms go around me as he pulled me back against him.

"Nik, Don't end this. I know you don't want to, not really. I don't want this to end either. I- I told you I would end things, they just have to be at the right time. I- I have Alanna to think about, and I don't want Sam to-." I cut him off quickly pulling away and getting off the bed.

"No, no. Randy. That's my problem. I- I'm sorry, but I can't keep waiting for the right time. I also can't be the reason you're family breaks up. I don't want to be that woman." As I said this I felt my eyes water again, and my voice wavered. "I- I don't want to leave you, but I- I know that you weren't really ever mine to begin with." I moved in closer to him as I said the last sentence. My hands slid to hold either side of his face as I leaned in and kissed him softly, teasingly slow. I knew kissing him was going against everything I was just saying, but I had to just one last time.

'Randy, I-." I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't so I settled for something else. "I'm sorry." With that I turned and walked out of the room leaving the door open once I left and opened the door across from mine without so much as a knock. I closed the door and walked over to Phil, he was sitting on his bed watching TV. I quickly laid down next to him as my face slid to his shoulder. I felt him sigh as his arm went around me.

"You did the right thing, Nik. You had to do it for yourself." Phil muttered into my hair before he kissed the top of my head comfortingly

"Then why do I feel so awful?" I muttered into his shirt as I felt a few tears slip down my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Drop a review about what you think about it.**


End file.
